The Black Spider
by Necrow
Summary: This is Peter Parker/ Spider-Man from an other reality and this is his story. What decisions he had made, what will he do and what are the results.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, readers this is my first fanfic and well I'm stupid enough to write it in English, while it isn't my mother language and the last time I used to write in it was in school 6 years ago. So I hope the grammar it isn't to bad. I rated it M to be safe, 'cause I don't know how the future of this Spidey exactly will look like. **

Memories: How it began

The alarm rang and filled the room with an annoying sound, it was 4.00 am. Way too early for Peters taste, but it gonna be a long day and he wanted some hours for him self. The now 20 years old Peter Benjamin Parker fell out of bed unable to stand up, for a few seconds he lay on the ground. Every inch of his body hurts and half-encrusted scratches were everywhere on his skin. He managed to get on his feet, ignoring the pain Parker walked into the bathroom, took a shower and brushed his teeth. Then he walked back in his room, with an angry and sad look on his face, he stared on a black T-shirt laying on a chair.

"That I depend on this thing makes me sick, but I have no other choice."

He grabbed the shirt which liquefied into a black mass, that reached for his wounds to cover and heal them. After Peters body was regenerated, the black slime changed into an Tuxedo and he left the house. Slowly walking down the street he's grown up, thinking back when he was playing hide and seek with Eddie, Gwen and Harry. The day when Mary Jane began to live with Anna Watson, the four quickly became friends with her. Memories of an peaceful and innocent childhood.

It was still dark when Peter stopped in front of a big iron-gate, he opened it and entered the graveyard. It doesn't took him long to find the tombstones with Parker engraved on them, he set down and whispered.

"Long time not seen... Mom, Dad, Uncle Ben, Aunt May. I'm sorry that I couldn't visit you more often, but I was some kind of... well busy. But I have to tell someone what happened in the last years, I can't bear this burden anymore alone. But the ones I want to tell it the most where too close to me and it already caused them way more then trouble. So I speak to you now."

Peter take a deep breath and began with the story of his life. Without noticing that another person was visiting someone beloved.

" It began with the excursion to Oscorb, `cause I had a touch of fever you haven't wanted me go Aunt May."

He smirked at the thought how angry May was when he still went to the bus stop.

"At Oscorb they where experimenting with spiders, altering there DNA to create an new species, well one of these super spiders has escaped out of the terrarium and bite me. The wound was nearly invisible but hurt like I was shoot and the pain flow through my body."

The experience to get shoot, Peter made way to often and many times it wasn't a criminal that aimed at him with a gun.

"I collapsed, misjudging it was the fault of my fever which got worse, they put me in a restroom and let me sleep 'til the excursion was over. At home I fell into bet and slept the entire weekend, the change of my body during this time, would have never happen if my immune system wasn't weakened by the fever."

It was still dark but the city slowly awakened, the first people went to work and cars filled the street. The other person heard Peter speaking, sneaked behind an statue and listened.

"As I woke up on the following Monday, I noticed a few changes, first I could see perfectly without my glasses and second I had the body of an freaking athlete. Me Peter the nerdy wimp got muscles over night, this wasn't fair thinking about how much effort and discipline others must put in to get them. During school I found two more ability's, some kind of weird feeling that put my body and mind in a hyper awareness state, when something dangerous would happen and the ability to stick on walls like spiders."

The first appearance of the spidersense was when Eugene "Flash" Thompson got angry about him 'cause he spoke with his girlfriend Liz Allen. Peter dodged the attack without noticing that Flash was behind him, Eugene hit Peters locker instead and broke his hand.

"At this day I came home late, testing what I could do with my new ability's. When I came home you two where already sleeping and I saw bills laying all over the kitchen-table. I decided to yous my powers to earn money helping you to pay them. So I made an costume and web-shooter to show-off as a wrestler. All this time I acted strange and you where worried about me, this is the time you told me that with great power also must come great responsibility. I thank you Uncle Ben for this words, it seems that them where often the only thing that keep me in line . But back then I don't wanted to hear this, I went to an wrestling match and obviously won it. After the match an thief stole the money of the organizer, I could have stopped him but I didn't. It wasn't my money why should I interfere? Foolish toughs of an foolish boy. And then my world broke to pieces, while I arrived our street the police and ambulance was in front our house. Captain George Stacy tried to calm me down, but I was too angry I wanted to find the man who took you two from me and let him suffer. In an old depot near the harbor, I found him chased him too the rooftop. And then I saw him, the thief I could have stopped, he was totally scared of me stepped back and fell. And I let him, turned me back and left, I hoped to feel better but it was the opposite. Three people died 'cause I just didn't take action, at this moment I understood your words Uncle Ben."

Tears fell to the ground, emotions Peter buried deep within him came too the surface and made is chest hurt, formed the mental pain in physical agony. It took a while till he could speak again and said.

"On this day I decided to be responsible for my power, on this day I Decided to be Spider-Man."

The blonde women behind the statue couldn't believe what she just heard and the story Peter Benjamin Parker told his deceased family wasn't finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, readers the second chapter is done and auto-correct says no failure, which means I've wrote the words correctly, but the sentence doesn't make sense. So I the first chapters will have the main title Memories, they will explain some major events in Peter's life well... his memories^^. After the Memories titled chapters, there will be the biggest changes/ splitting to the original Spider-Man series. Enjoy and please review. **

Memories: Madness in Green

The dawn slowly broke, the streets where already filled with cars and people getting to there jobs. Peter stood up and walked slowly up and down in front the graves, to calm him down and get his mind cleared . The woman behind the statue felt like she couldn't go now and made her self comfortable. Peter caged in his memories, still doesn't had a clue that she was there and continued his story.

"Here I stood now, an 17 years old ongoing college student without relatives and the house I spend my whole childhood in should be sold. Without my friends I would've got insane... the first days Captain Stacy let me live at his house. Don't worry nothing happened between me and Gwen then, the Captain had an eye on this."

Whenever George Stacy came home from work and the both of them weren't in the living room, he ran the stairs up and forcefully opened the door of Gwen's room, that Peter always wondered that it didn't broke and obviously they didn't do anything but playing video-games or read comics.

"A few days later Eddie and Harry who already lived alone had the idea that we could live together in Harry's oversized apartment. During this time I started patrolling the city as Spider-Man, catching thief's, beating up thugs, saving little kitties from monstrous trees. To be true I hoped it would stay like that and I hadn't to fight some super-powered villains, like the Avengers or X-Men did. But hopes often get shattered by reality and madness is the word that describes our world the best. Harry's dad, Norman Osborn was often looking at us, mainly afraid that we turned the apartment in an devastated place no living creature could exist there. He had high expectations on Harry, but never mist to support him. Norman spend much time helping us studying and playing video-games. He was a great man putting his son above his work and with his works he tried to make the world an better place for everyone. Do you remember what he always told us when we were still kids?You have to work hard to reach your goal, but you have to keep the goal insight, 'cause losing it makes the work you've done meaningless. After some time he stopped visiting us, to much too do in Oscorb, some special project, Norman said."

For Eddie and Peter who lose their parents early, Ben Parker, George Stacy and Norman Osborn where their father figures they relate on. Eddie especially stuck on the Captain, always trying to make Mr. Stacy proud of him, which often escalated in an fight with Gwen. She was worried that Eddie tried to steal her father from her. Peter smiled at the thought how Gwen had beat Eddie up, because when they were little kids she was half a head bigger then him, which changed drastically during puberty.

"Well college got a little complicated, being an vigilante in an red and blue spandex costume, swinging through New York all night and being awake during the lecture, are two things that doesn't fit as good as I wished. It wondered me that my grades didn't fall into nothingness, with all the time I used up without learning, maybe I am an genius like Tony Stark? Naah... just kidding. The worst part was too hide my identity as Spider-Man, I mean superhuman strength and reflexes beyond everything aren't really normal and that I always disappeared, was late or forgot something didn't made it easier. I started to hide my muscles under wide shirts and acted clumsy, all this made it hard to get a girlfriend."

And that he had an crush on Mary Jane's classmate Felicia Hardy doesn't made it better. The six of them became friends, but first she didn't really liked him 'cause of the up there told facts and second she was the new girlfriend of Eugene Flash Thompson, who broke up with Liz Allen the first week of college. The problem is that his mind still goes blank when shes around him and his sobering like an brain-dead idiot.

"The weeks passed by and I got used to college-life and being Spider-Man, I even got a job as freelance photographer of the Daily Bugle, taking pictures of myself crime-fighting. Well the articles always threaten Spider-Man as an criminal, J. Jonah Jameson said "No one's a hero every day of the week" at least I tried it, but in the end he was right. And then the first villain appeared that I couldn't simply defeat, one who doesn't cared what happened as long New York and the people living there suffered. The Green Goblin, strong, fast, insane and an ass full of gadgets, that even Reed Richards would be envious. He showed up out of nowhere, throwing is Pumpkin-bombs around and laughing with an horrifying voice. I had to fight him three times turning Manhattan into an devastated battlefield, till I could defeat him."

One of the darkest weeks in New York and not the last one, destroyed buildings, burning cars, dozen of dead and wounded civilians. Surrounded by policeman and civilian, Spider-Man in an shredded and blood soak costume, pulled of the Goblins Mask.

"It was like an damn movie, dozen of dead, the hero and his girlfriend alive, the villain beaten. An fucking Hollywood worthy happy end and the viewers leave the theater calling the death of so many people an happy end. I failed, I totally failed... and still there was an hyped up part of me, 'cause I've beaten my first super-powered enemy, what an idiot. My nightmare began as I took the mask and revealed his face, Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin! The father of my best friend, one of the man I admired, the man that wanted to create a better world lost his goal! How could this man do all this, what happened to him to change to such an mad person. I needed to know it, leaved the place and broke into Oscorb and looked for some security-videos and found them. Something went wrong with his experiment, it exploded and some-kind of green gas filled the laboratory, which turned him into this insane monster. I copied the file and gave it the police, hoping it would help Harry to understand that the Green Goblin wasn't really Norman Osborn, hoping that I and the others could help him endure this pain."

The Green Goblin had a great timing, with the Fantastic Four on a clash with Dr. Doom, the X- Men somewhere in Siberia fighting Magneto and the Avengers battling in the realm of the Asgardians only the inexperienced two month superhero Spider-Man was there to settle this. But the Bugle made it look like everything was his fault.

"And it got even worse, months later the Goblin escaped from prison, stole new weapons from Oscorb (I still don't understand why they keep them) and somehow found out that I'm Spider-Man. He took Mary Jane as hostage believing that she's my girlfriend, I spend much time helping her practice for her act in the college theater. This time it was easier to defeat him, cause I made me much more enemies and got lot's of experience. He throw MJ from the bridge, I rescued her, lost my defense and got stabbed. MJ lost consciousness and gladly hasn't heard what Osborn said."

It was something like :

Peter Parker I will made you suffer! It does not matter how often you defeat me, I'll escape from prison and then I will take your friends from you first MJ, then Eddie and Gwen. I will make them scream until they beg for death and for the thrill last but not least my own son.

This was the moment when Peter lost it and broke he's neck.

"I became a murderer, I tried to make me believe that I've done it to protect my friends. But this was the smallest part of the reason. It was fear... fear to lose them like I lost you, fear to be not able to protect them."


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is chapter 3 of The Black Spider, Memories. I hope you like it and please review. **

Memories: Fallen Idols and... Animals?

7.00 am, 3 hours left till Peter Parker had to leave the graves of his family, enough time to finish the story of tragedy. The blonde haired women gave Peter an killing glance, with him not noticing it, she crossed her arms in front her chest and looked totally frustrated. She simply doesn't wanted to believe that he's Spider-Man, well she doesn't wanted him to be the spider-powered vigilante, not after what she did. Calming her self down and leaning against the angelic statue, she was curious what Peter had to tell now.

"When I was 12, I spend my summer holidays in an science camp. Totally amazed what you could do with chemistry and physics, but I got frustrated 'cause I always failed the experiments and the other kids laughed at me. There I met Doctor Otto Gunther Octavius, he was a genius, gifted teacher and also an renowned scientist supported be the Hardy Foundation. I idolized him, 'cause of him I wanted to be an scientist and ended as an nerd, well before I got the spider- power. I even read all his publications, so it was hard to believe that the man I admired became an criminal after an miscarried experiment. Gladly he wasn't an total psycho and was meaninglessly hurting people. The Green Goblin was more enough, I still have nightmares of him."

Doctor Otto Octavius better known as Doctor Octopus or Doc Ock, radiation specialist and engineer, created an apparatus of 4 titanium arms attached to his spine. Each of this arms has his own A.I. (Artefactual Intelligence) supporting Octavius at his radiation experiments. Obviously one of the projects went totally wrong and destroyed the device which protected Otto's mind against the A.I.. The arms partially took over his mind and manipulated him to retry the failed experiment at all costs.

"'Cause of the damage the failed experiment caused, the Hardy Foundation stopped to support Octavius. Driven by the A.I. Doc Ock started his first career as thief and bank robber, steeling money and equipment to restart the experiment. Clearly I had to stop him and returned the stolen things back, sounds easy does it? Fighting an man with 4 metal arms that are strong enough to ripoff the door of an bank vault, is not easy especially when he hugs you with them. At least he stopped the robbing, but then he kidnapped Felicia Hardy the daughter of Lydia Hardy who is founder and chairwoman of the Hardy Foundation, to extort money from her. Captain Stacy found the place where Octavius was holding Felicia as hostage and the police surrounded it. Unlike me they couldn't find a way to sneak into the building, so I opened Felicia's bonds and provoked Doc Ock to distract him from her and the police, so they could free her. Mad about losing his pawn, the attacks became more and more reckless, destroying primary pillars and letting the building collapse. I wasn't able leave in time and got badly injured, it took a while till I realized that my enemy was in front of me ready for the killing blow. And then Captain George Stacy died, one of Doctor Octopus arms pierced his chest, that arm that was supposed to kill me. Octavius retreated 'cause Stacy had shoot him in the shoulder."

After Doc Ock was gone, Peter had took off his mask and surprised the dieing police officer. Peter felt terrible that Stacy sacrificed himself to protect him, but the Captain told Peter that Spider-Man could not safe everyone even with his power, but at least as much as possible. Before he took his last breath, George made Peter promise that he wouldn't involve Gwen in his life as Spider-Man. The Daily Bugle as usually not only blamed Spider-Man for Captain George Stacy's death, they made him his murderer and the web- swinger became hated by public. Only some officers and Felicia Hardy know the truth, but no one would believe them especially the year later when Spider-Man killed Norman Osborn. Through the lose of her father Gwen and Eddie even grow closer and Eddie began an education as police officer.

Peter went to George Stacy's grave and said "I'm still sorry that I couldn't safe you. I wish you could be at Gwen's side today. Well at least I could keep my promise." He went back to his family, set down and starred a while at the tombstones till he continued his story.

"I quit my job at the Daily Bugle and got one at the Empire State University as Professor Curtis Connors assistant. I couldn't stand the behavior of J. Jonah Jameson, called him an stubborn Jackass and leaved him alone in his office, best decision I've made so long. College-life got more comfortable, 'cause I reduced the time I spend as Spider-Man. I spend a lot more time with my friends and managed that Eddie asked Gwen out for a date and was surprised that MJ and Harry where already a couple, I totally spend to much time as Spider-Man. I even had some dates with Betty Brant, Jonahs secretary when I think about it I always picked her up on the Bugle and Jonah nearly got an heart attack when I showed up, well she used me to anger him. A short period of normality in an abnormal life. Eddie left the apartment to live with Gwen, Harry bought our house, gave me the keys and called it an birthday present, in other words he kicked me out to be alone with Mary Jane."

It took a while till Peter felt at Home after 2 years, after the death of his Uncle and Aunt. But now he mustn't be silent when he left or come back as Spider-Man and mustn't hide the costume as effective as he did in the apartment. The three of them where literally pigs and where to lazy to clean there rooms, so Harry hired every Monday an cleaner to clean the entire apartment.

"To be Spider-Man was, well unpleasant. Over the months I fought several criminals, most of them where just thugs and some superhuman, it ended always the same way. The people I saved cursed and thrown things at me, the Bugle cast an damning light on Spider-Man as usual. There where even some apocalyptic events, where I fought besides the Fantastic Four, the Avengers and the X-Men. But this doesn't change anything, I still was nothing more then an criminal in the eyes of the world. At this time I thought about retreating as Spider-Man and to start an normal life, until I met her. It was an usual night when I saw an female burglar breaking in a jeweler's shop, in duty as Spider-Man I tried to stop her. But it felt different, the first time as Spider-Man I had fun, the total situation ended in an childish tag game, running and swinging over New York's rooftops. I cached her but after I asked for her name, I let her go. Well I just wanted to see the Black Cat again, with her white hair, the purple eyes and the glasses, which gave her an exotic, smart and beautiful look. It got this far that I only went to patrol to see her and it seemed that she burglarized only to get my attention, during this "fights" she always tried to distract me by seducing me, which ended her distracted and me embarrassed."

Dear ongoing male vigilante, hero or villain think twice about your costume, there are situations where you have to fight some hot, sexy whatever enemy's and skintight pants could made it a little awkward. Well you could use the possible distraction of your enemy to your advantage.

"We all know that life hates me, so the comfortable time had to end in an mostly cruel way. I was helping Professor Connors with his study's about regeneration and to find a way to increase this ability on the human body so that they could regrow limbs. Connors who lost an arm in an accident, got totally obsessed with that project. One day he started an neogenetic crossspecies experiment where he used reptile DNA and mixed it with that of an mouse and injected it Harvey but the serum hadn't any effects on the white mouse born with only 3 legs. Then I had an idea, changed the formula the Professor was using and we tried it again with success, Harvey regrow his missing leg. I told Connors tat we had to way if there where some side-effects, but how obsessed people are when I was gone he created a new serum and injected it himself. At the next morning I looked at Harvey only to see a mouse that was more reptile than anything else, the next thing I noticed was an used Injector with an different serum. Absolutely shocked I changed into my Spidycloths and moved as fast es I could to Professor Connors house, only to find the dead Martha and Billy Connors. Judged by there wounds it must be an huge animal who attacked and killed them and I know this animal was Curtis. Following his traces I found the Lizard in the canalization, I tried to talk to him but he instantly attacked me and I wasn't able to calm him down. The fight was difficult, 'cause I couldn't really hurt him, damn regeneration. I healed fast but this was a sick joke, I managed to break his left arm on several points, so normal regeneration was difficult. If the bone had healed in the position it was broken, it would be a useless crippled arm. But the Lizard simply ripped it off and in no time the limb regrow. During the fight he nearly disembowelled me and with his tail he managed to break me left leg ruining the only real advantage I had. Without Black Cat I had ended as an dead little spider, she saved me from his killing blow and confronted with two enemy's the Lizard retreated and I haven't seen him for a long time."

Results of this day, a mother and her son killed by there mutated husband/father, an ruined Spider-Man costume, deep bloody scratches, an broken leg and an Lizard-man still running through the canalization of New York. And some people saw Spider-Man enter and leaving the Connors house which the Daily Bugle used to blame him again for murder.

"If I just hadn't the idea for the formula, nothing of that had happened."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and all related characters belong to Marvel and the original designers (Stan Lee, ect.) **

**Hi, readers sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter, you now work and other duty's can simply destroy the mood to write something in the evening especially, when you write in an language your not used to and you have to use translation sides to find the words you seek. **

**Enough of the whining and enjoy the last chapter of The Black Spider_ Memories. **

Memories: Rage and With no power there is no responsibility?

One and a half hour left till Peter had to leave, outside the graveyard people where passing by talking about daily life, things they wanna do and two where talking about Spider-Man.

"Have you heard he's wearing the black suite again."

"Really? The last time he was wearing it, he nearly killed any criminal he got in his hands."

"Do you think he is again in such an rage, Doc Ock is still in therapy cause of him."

Peter twitched on the sleeve of his tuxedo and looked to the ground.

"The black suite, well too be true it is way more than an suite, it is an alien lifeform Jonahs son John Jameson brought to earth. John was an astronaut of the NASA and is J.J.J's pride and joy, a real hero. Sometime ago an asteroid crossed the path of earth and the NASA decided to send John and his team to that asteroid to collect some mineral probes. When they returned, the probes got send to Empire State University Labs, where I worked now for an other professor since Connors "disappeared", for analysis and tests. In one of the fragments I found some strange black liquid, first I thought it could be something similar to mineral oil. Well 'till it started to flow towards me, not down the table, when I stepped aside it changed the direction to follow. To make it short some of the minerals where absolutely rare like vibranium, so it was only a matter of time till someone come to steal them. And one night they came and made the experience that Spider-Man was a wall they couldn't climb, but the container I put the alien lifeform in broke and it attached itself to my spandex costume, turning it black with an big white spider on the torso and then I passed out."

The symbiote made an sightseeing trip through New York, with Peter Parker as new host and excited about the power of this "human" it added his DNA to it's own. During the trip the black Spider-Man performed highly risky actions which could have kill him, just to increase the body's adrenaline production which the symbiote feeds on.

"When I woke up, I was surprised that I was laying in my bed and not at the labors tiles. I still wore the black suite, when I wanted to remove the mask it simply liquified, flow down my face and disappeared in the rest of the suite, than the black costume shifted in my normal street cloths. During the days I realized that the alien suite made me stronger, faster enhancing all my physical ability's, it even produced it's own webbing. Normally I would freak out when something like that happens, but this time it was like someone was calming me down, telling me that this was nothing special. When I think back it feels so unreal, like an nebulous dream full of rage, hatred and desire. I had enough of Jonah making me the bad guy, enough that everyone believed him, enough to be the good and nice guy. Not that I became an criminal... well not more that I always am, but I got way more reckless and aggressive towards the thugs, thief's and villains. I even nearly stopped carrying about there victims, I was more focused on defeating the enemy instead of protecting the people. During that time I often hang out with Black Cat, but there was always this feeling, this thought that I shouldn't do it, that she would steal me away. Stealing me away from whom? I didn't care as long it was her and the kitten like every time tried to seduce me and I gave in."

Well no one simply forgets his first time, especially when it happened 362 meters above the ground, sticking heads down on the outside of the Empire Stat Building. Hm... Super-Humans and there fetishes... better no one thinks to much about it...

"As usual something must go wrong, Octavius showed up again with one of his experiments which are to dangerous to execute, one failure and half Manhattan would be nothing then bowlder. So I had to stop him and this time I was not alone, Black Cat helped me to find and chase him to a point he couldn't escape us. The situation ended worse, Black Cat got badly injured by one of Doc Ocs arms and I mean really badly. Normally I would have let the Octopus escape and brought her to an hospital, but this time I was driven by rage, by hatred and by an voice in my head screaming for bloody revenge. I left her behind and recklessly attacked Octavius, hitting him with all the force I could pull out of my body and the Symbiote, ripping of his mechanical arms. I felt his bones breaking under my fists, in the end he still was an "normal" human just with four extra limbs. His durability was nothing compared to mine and other so called Super-Humans. The Doctor nearly died till I finally realized that the Alien manipulated me, I looked for Cat but couldn't find her and the Voice in my head said that I should forget her, that I don't need her, that she's only a normal useless women with some cute gadgets, that I only need the power of the black suite. What an crap, she's the only person in New York that doesn't hate or mistrust Spider-Man, damn it I love her and back then I was beating up an freak instead of saving her. I had to get rid of this suite, but I hadn't an idea how to do it, so I simply tried everything out what came to my mind. Worried and frustrated one day I ended in the bell tower of the Our Ladies of Saints church, worried about Cat, her wounds where so deep I feared that she would died. Frustrated that I still couldn't get rid of the Symbiote and than I hit my head against the bell and the alien cried out in agony, it's weakness are really loud sound waves. I ripped the black mass from my skin, I felt totally tired 'cause I had to suffer the same agony as the Symbiote and it took to much of my energy, so I fell asleep before I could catch it and the alien lifeform bounded with Eddie."

Officer Edward Brock was on patrol, when he heard that the bell of the Our Ladies of Saints church where rung to an absolutely unusual time. He entered the church and walked up the stairs to the bell tower, but he never reached the bell chamber. The Symbiote escaping from the bells sound, fell on Brock's shoulder, took over his body and disappeared.

"When I woke up, I thought first the Alien died through the sound waves and to be true I was more concentrated on getting home with no one seeing my naked butt. I put on my old costume and committed my usual crimes of vigilantism. During the time I spend as Spider-Man I missed two things, a small part of me missed the power of the Black Suite but what I really missed was Cat to be around me. A few weeks later after I saved a family out of an burning house, the police tried to arrest me, as usual I escaped but this time Eddie followed me without problems, screaming that he would made me pay for what I did to Norman Osborn and George Stacy. And then when no one was around to see us Eddie transformed into a more muscular and beastly version of the Black Suite and attacked me. When I called out for Eddie to stop, the monstrous laugh at me with his horrifying teeth armed mouth, said that Eddie was "asleep" and that I shall call him Venom 'cause he will be the poison of my life. I often had to fight him, well you couldn't call that a fight it was more like the old days in high school where Flash beat me up. Venom was way stronger and faster then me, had the most of my own ability's and 'cause he was so long a part of me, he doesn't initiated my Spidersense making it easy for him to surprise attack me and the only thing I could to was to run. But this wasn't the worst, there are enough enemies that treat me like an punching ball. The worst was that he know everything about me, that he was in my civilian live, that he could anytime in front of me attack Mary Jane, Gwen and Harry. Eddie doesn't seem to know that he got infected be the Symbiote and acted mostly normal unless that he slowly got more aggressive than usual. One day Venom attacked me, but I didn't run or fight back and said that if he wants me he could have me. I couldn't defeat him in physical ways and he hadn't let him tricked when I tried to yous sound waves, so if he hated me 'cause I rejected him and the only way to save Eddie was to rebound with Venom, he could have me back. The Symbiote liquified and left the unconscious Eddie Brock and attached it self to me, this was the moment I began to fight. The Alien always influenced me and I was sure the this was an two way link, so the battle of our minds, souls, what ever started. I don't know how I should describe it, he confronted me with all the loses I had to bear to break me and in the end it was nothing more than a fight will against will and the being that called itself Venom was erased. The Suite removed it self from me and put itself into the container I brought with me, then hided it at home that no one ever again got infected by it."

The Symbiote never took real contact to Edward Brock, it only used his hatred against Spider-Man they bout shared to successfully bound with him and nourished on Eddies hatred and adrenaline. First the Alien wanted to tell him that Peter was Spider-Man to let his hatred grow, but after Venom looked on Brock's memories to see why he was hating the Spider and experienced his emotions towards Captain George Stacy and Peter, the Alien knew that Edward never would mindlessly attack Parker and would probably forgive him after Peter had tell him the truth.

And the Public never knew about Venom because he made sure that he attacked Spidy on places no one saw them. Venom and the Green Goblin even dead became Peter Benjamin Parkers worst and in his mind still raging nightmare. They where the only enemies that knew his identity, the only that threatened his closest friends, his family.

Peter still twitched on the sleeve, looked sad as always and said.

"I rejected the Symbiote, I rejected the Power, I rejected the responsibility for it and the result was that one of my closest friends got used as a puppet, as a tool to take revenge on me and now after nearly an year I use it again, not 'cause I missed the power, not 'cause I like the comfort of it. I use it 'cause I have no other choice!"

Parker paused, take a deep breath and cleared his mind, there was one last story he had to tell his deceased relatives. The woman behind the statue moved slightly to relax her legs, 'cause of the long time she sat there her legs fall asleep and tried to be silent and ignore the unpleasant prickling feeling of them waking up.

"The days went back to "Normal", the red and blue spandex wearer still wasn't welcome by the people of New York, but still continued his vigilantism and saved many lives. Black Cat remained disappeared unlike all my feelings for her, I hoped that she retreated and would be save, even thought that I felt lonely out there. In my civilian live anything went pretty well unless that Felicia Hardy got really ill and only let MJ visit her. The following weeks and months passed by uneventfully... well compared to my life. So it was time that something catastrophic happened, like the return of the Lizard which had worked all the time on an new formula to transform every human in New York in an human reptile, but before he could do that he must get rid of an little spider. So he simply wreaked havoc over Manhattan by attacking people and demolishing cars to made me appear. I change the place of our battle into the canalization where no innocent could get involved in the fight. At first it got pretty well for me, using my extra sense and speed to avoid his attacks and webbed him up, but in the end he freed himself and ram an injector in my chest. And then the Lizard stopped to attack and Dr. Connors spoke to me, that he was sorry about anything that happened, that he created the serum that was in the injector to heal him self from the Lizard and that I would now lose my power and became an normal human and then the giant reptile disappeared. At home the "Genecleancer" started it's work to erase the spider DNA in my body and with it my power, first I lost the wall-crawling and than my strength, improved healing-rate and durability making it impossible for me to use the web-shooter without dislocating my shoulders, my endurance fell to an normal limit but still was pretty high thanks to my athletic body, the only thing I kept was the Spidersense and the upper human reflexes. Without my powers I thought that I hadn't to be responsible for what happened out there. So I give up to be Spider-Man, well no one really wanted him and started an normal live. I throw away the shredded spandex costume after I cleaned it so there where no DNA left which the police could use to identify me. Jameson bought it for 500 bucks and placed it on an wall in his office, he was so happy that you could consider it in an strange way as cute. Without the responsibility as Spider-Man my life was easy going, I had enough sleep could concentrated on study and work and could spend my free time with my friends. But after some weeks the crime rates which went down when I patrolled regularly as Spider-Man, rose about 40%, even thought that Daredevil was still active in hells kitchen. And than the Lizard installed an device to spread the reptile serum through Manhattan causing half of the people there to mutate. I decided to stop it with superpowers or not, first I helped to evacuate the people that weren't mutated and then Manhattan was put into quarantine. But how could I defeat the Lizard and refers the mutations of the people, so I put on the Black Suite which was now completely under my control since Venom was no more, it still feed on my adrenaline but doesn't force me to produce more of it than needed. Back in black I went to Manhattan which now was populated by human lizards and they really don't like spiders. Thanks to the Spidersense I could avoid meaningless fights with them.. well mostly, after a time I confronted the Lizard and this was the last time I spoke with Dr. Curtis Connors, he told me that he made an second Genecleancer and was able to stop the Lizard to destroy it, but he would only tell me where it is when I promise him to kill him... that after all he did, he deserved to die. I promised it and the Lizard "killed" Connors once and for all. And then we had an race too the place Curtis had hidden the serum, he was faster 'cause I was currently attacked by lizardman. At the hideout we had our last fight, to make it short he sliced me up with his claws and broke my left arm with his tail, in return I pierced his head with an iron rod what killed him in an instant. I took the Genecleancer and put it into the device sending it out to heal the people out there. At home I directly went into bed and let the suite heal my body and made an decision."

This time no one blamed Spider-Man for what happened and a few even called him an hero. But in the end he was still a mistrusted vigilante and a wanted man.

Peter stepped away from the tombstones of his family and shook his head and said

"This is my last visit, this is the last day that Peter Parker and Spider-Man are one and the same person. In the last four months I prepared anything and tomorrow begins my new life, how do you like the name Benjamin Reilly?"

He turned around and left the graveyard without looking back.

Felicia Hardy left the statue walked over to her fathers grave and placed an flower on it.

"Sorry, dad I have to go now. MJ is waiting and I have to think about what I've heard here from Pete."

**I hope you enjoyed this and previous chapters and it made you curious about the next one. So please review if you like it and to keep me going on to write more chapters. To help you to imaging the characters there based on the Amazing Spider-Man Movie and the Video-game to it, especially Black Cats outfit. Thanks for reading and good by until the next chapter.**

**Greetings Necrow **


End file.
